DialogueExportCricket.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportCricket.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Что, тут только фермеры? Черт, им нужны только дешевые пистолеты и патроны. А где же маньяки, мечтающие о ядерных бомбах? NPCFCricket CaravanTradePostCricket 000AB342 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000AB358 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\000AB358_1.xwm 01/15/2015 22:09 1421334573 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello CaravanTradePostCricket__000AB358_1 000AB358_1 N Giddy 01 A1a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Ну, давай пошалим. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8F 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FC99 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FC99_1.xwm 06/11/2014 02:04 1402427095 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FC99_1 0012FC99_1 N Sell it for a laugh 01 A2a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Часть средств от каждой покупки я потрачу на посадку крошечных деревьев, которые я взорву в твою честь. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8F 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FC9A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FC9A_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:05 1406747132 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FC9A_1 0012FC9A_1 N Giddy 01 A3a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Пушки, пушки и снова пушки. Только для тебя. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8F 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FC9B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FC9B_1.xwm 06/11/2014 02:07 1402427272 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FC9B_1 0012FC9B_1 N Seductive 01 A4a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Только подумай, как это приятно - подержаться за... такую штуку. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8F 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FC9C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FC9C_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:05 1406747156 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FC9C_1 0012FC9C_1 N Breath taken away 01 A5a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? А вот и они. У тебя тоже сердце замерло, да? Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8F 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FC9D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FC9D_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:06 1406747171 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FC9D_1 0012FC9D_1 N Faux disappointed 01 B1a Player Default: Не интересно. О-о. Не уходи. Веселье же только началось. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8E 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCA4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCA4_1.xwm 06/11/2014 02:08 1402427312 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCA4_1 0012FCA4_1 N Annoyed, rough 01 B2a Player Default: Не интересно. То есть, ты так прикалываешься? Ясно. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8E 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCA5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCA5_1.xwm 06/11/2014 02:08 1402427328 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCA5_1 0012FCA5_1 N A little menace, "I will sell this gun to someone who wants to kill you." 01 B3a Player Default: Не интересно. Ну значит, придется продать их кому-нибудь другому. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8E 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCA6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCA6_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:06 1406747192 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCA6_1 0012FCA6_1 N She's annoyed, trying not to act it 01 B4a Player Default: Не интересно. А, ну будут и другие клиенты. Они всегда находятся. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8E 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCA7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCA7_1.xwm 06/11/2014 02:09 1402427350 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCA7_1 0012FCA7_1 N Strung out 01 X1a Player Default: Я подумаю. Меньше думай, больше взрывай. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8D 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCAD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCAD_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:06 1406747200 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCAD_1 0012FCAD_1 N Deep sarcasm, anger 01 X2a Player Default: Я подумаю. Конечно, у меня ведь времени навалом. Тупица. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8D 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCAE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCAE_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:06 1406747208 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCAE_1 0012FCAE_1 N Antsy, strung out 01 X3a Player Default: Я подумаю. Ну решайся уже. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8D 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCAF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCAF_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:07 1406747225 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCAF_1 0012FCAF_1 N Strung out, then tries to salvage the sale 01 X4a Player Default: Я подумаю. Да купи ты уже у меня пушки. Пожалуйста. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8D 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCB0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCB0_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:07 1406747237 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCB0_1 0012FCB0_1 N Bantery - worked out her sales pitch, savoring it 01 Y1a Player Default: Какие у тебя товары? Если у какой штуки есть патронник, курок и способность плеваться свинцом - то это мой товар. Для маньяков рукопашной у меня также есть резаки и хренаки. Cricket NPCFCricket CaravanBase 0012FC8C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCB1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCB1_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:07 1406747257 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCB1_1 0012FCB1_1 N She really does get weak in the knees. Unnatural love for guns. 01 Y1b Но горячая смерть, летящая быстрее звука... О, я размякаю от одной мысли о ней. Cricket NPCFCricket Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? CaravanBase 0012FC8C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FCB1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCB1_2.xwm 07/31/2014 02:08 1406747284 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CaravanBase__0012FCB1_2 0012FCB1_2 N Maliciously happy -1 A Если будешь и дальше помогать Банкер-Хиллу, то у меня товар будет получше. И ты тогда будешь пробивать в людях совсем большие дырки! Эй... тебе пушка не нужна? NPCFCricket Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? CaravanBase 000DC90C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0012FCBE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCBE_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:17 1406747826 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting CaravanBase__0012FCBE_1 0012FCBE_1 N Trying not to be super-impressed by the player -1 A Если ты всем торговцам помогаешь, то почему не берешь у меня пушки? А? NPCFCricket Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? CaravanBase 000DC90C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0016943E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0016943E_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:17 1406747844 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting CaravanBase__0016943E_1 0016943E_1 N -1 A Налетай, налетай, пушку выбирай. Маленький бемс, большой бадабум, у меня все есть. NPCFCricket Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? CaravanBase 000DC90C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace CricketGreeting FormID 0016943F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0016943F_1.xwm 06/11/2014 01:54 1402426476 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting CaravanBase__0016943F_1 0016943F_1 N Gleeful, amped up on drugs -1 A Может, нужен инструмент для плавления лица? Тогда можешь дальше не искать. NPCFCricket Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? CaravanBase 000DC90C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace CricketGreeting FormID 0012FCBF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCBF_1.xwm 06/11/2014 01:55 1402426537 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting CaravanBase__0012FCBF_1 0012FCBF_1 N Drug-happy extortion -1 A Покупай мои пушки сейчас, иначе их разберут твои враги. NPCFCricket Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? CaravanBase 000DC90C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace CricketGreeting FormID 0012FCC0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCC0_1.xwm 06/11/2014 01:55 1402426547 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting CaravanBase__0012FCC0_1 0012FCC0_1 N Antsy, drugged up nervous energy -1 A Так много пушек, так мало времени. Обязательно нужно их купить. NPCFCricket Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? CaravanBase 000DC90C 00000 CaravanBase_CricketServices FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace CricketGreeting FormID 0012FCC1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FCC1_1.xwm 06/11/2014 01:55 1402426556 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting CaravanBase__0012FCC1_1 0012FCC1_1 N Seductive Мои товары всем нужны. NPCFCricket CaravanBase 000DC903 FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000AB34D FormID 0012FC94 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\0012FC94_1.xwm 06/11/2014 02:20 1402428018 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello CaravanBase__0012FC94_1 0012FC94_1 N Giddy, strung out У меня большой ассортимент средств уничтожения. NPCFCricket CaravanBase 000DC903 FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000AB34D FormID 000AB34E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\000AB34E_1.xwm 01/16/2015 01:14 1421345684 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello CaravanBase__000AB34E_1 000AB34E_1 N Bantery, giddy Патроны, оружие, кровища... это я все мигом организую. NPCFCricket CaravanBase 000DC903 FFFFFFFF Cricket GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000AB34D FormID 000AB34F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\000AB34F_1.xwm 01/16/2015 01:15 1421345724 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello CaravanBase__000AB34F_1 000AB34F_1 N Nervous, intimidated 03 A1a Companion: Вы уже давно мне ничего не сообщали. Ну вы же знаете, как это бывает. Временами наступает затишье. target NPCFCricket CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 00188B46 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00188B56 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\00188B56_1.xwm 09/03/2014 01:18 1409681917 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6__00188B56_1 00188B56_1 N Nervous, intimidated 03 A2a Companion: Вы уже давно мне ничего не сообщали. Вообще-то, в дороге мне было немного не до того, но если я увижу беглых синтов, то сразу же вам сообщу. target NPCFCricket CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 00188B46 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00188B57 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\00188B57_1.xwm 09/03/2014 01:33 1409682825 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6__00188B57_1 00188B57_1 N Nervous, intimidated 03 A3a Companion: Вы уже давно мне ничего не сообщали. Может, вы, охотники, так хорошо работаете, что беглых синтов уже не осталось. target NPCFCricket CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 00188B46 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00188B58 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\00188B58_1.xwm 09/03/2014 01:36 1409682978 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6__00188B58_1 00188B58_1 N Nervous, intimidated 03 A4a Companion: Вы уже давно мне ничего не сообщали. Если честно, мне просто нечего вам сообщить. Я не вижу ничего, достойного вашего внимания. target NPCFCricket CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 00188B46 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00188B59 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\00188B59_1.xwm 09/03/2014 01:37 1409683037 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6__00188B59_1 00188B59_1 N Nervous, intimidated 03 A5a Companion: Вы уже давно мне ничего не сообщали. Так получилось. Вы, парни, перепугали беглых синтов, и теперь они нигде носа не кажут. target NPCFCricket CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 00188B46 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00188B5A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\00188B5A_1.xwm 09/03/2014 01:39 1409683147 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6__00188B5A_1 00188B5A_1 N Nervous, intimidated 03 A6a Companion: Вы уже давно мне ничего не сообщали. Вы ничего не упускаете, клянусь. Тут все тихо, как в могиле. target NPCFCricket CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 00188B46 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00188B5B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFCricket\00188B5B_1.xwm 09/03/2014 01:41 1409683319 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6__00188B5B_1 00188B5B_1 N Cricket